


Staying behind.

by PhoXeLua



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoXeLua/pseuds/PhoXeLua
Summary: In which you/MC decide to stay back in the Devildom.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Staying behind.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH this has been marinating in Docs for so long LOL i hope you enjoy the fic!!

The dawn of the final week. You knew that the day you were going to leave had to come eventually, you just wished that time went by slower. your heart aches at Lucifer's announcement of your leave, not just because you were reluctant, but because a sad look fell on Mammon's usually happy face. Even in a relationship, he kept his fondness for you veiled very thinly. Your eyes meet for a moment before he turns, storming out of the dining room.

An uncomfortable and awkward silence fell. "There's really no way for me to stay here?" you mutter, shattering the stiff atmosphere. Lucifer's gloved hand balls and purses his lips into a thin line. His pride wouldn't allow him to say that he wants you to stay behind too.

"I don't have much of a life back up there…! I don't talk to my family, I work at a dead-end minimum wage job, I can barely afford to stay in school, I–!"

"That's enough," he commands. The eldest brother puts his palms on the table and rises from his seat. The rest of the brothers either look at you or down at their plates gloomily. "You'll have to bring it up with Diavolo with himself."

Frustration wells up and you look intensely into his hard red eyes before you squeeze your eyelids shut. Feeling tears bubble up, you nod slowly. Before the salt can spill, you follow after Mammon, storming out in a similar fashion. All they do is watch.

The air is tense, crackling with unspoken arguments. They all want you to stay for their own selfish reasons, but more than that, you've become such an integral part of their daily lives. What will happen when you go back?

Lucifer unclenches his fist and sits back down. "Alright, my fellow brothers. We should be prepared for anything…"

Huffing from your sprint, you try to find your boyfriend. A hand smacks your forehead and you hiss in realization–his room! Of course, he's all holed up in there. You wrap your fist against the heavy wooden door and shouts his name, "Mammon! I know you're in there. Please, please let me in…!" your voice is wrought with emotion and tears threaten to spill out. "Please…"

Your pounding stops and you place your head on it with a thunk. You squeeze your eyes and your fists shake at the side of your body. "Open up–OOF."

The door swings open and soon you're falling forward. You expect to land flat on your face but are met with Mammon's arms supporting your body. "Fuck, why'd you do that for? Stupid human, you could've gotten hurt!" His face is twisted in worry and props your back to your feet, doing a once over to see if you're okay.

"Well, you should've answered the door sooner, dumbass!" you pout and cross your arms.

Anger is written across your visages but as quickly as it came, it passes and you both break out laughing. 

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Mammon?" The human closes in and rests your head against his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist and inhaling his cologne. "When I first told you that I love you?"

The memories wash over him and he smiles fondly, hugging your back. "Yeah, I do. I really thought I turned back into an angel and went straight up to the Celestial Realm."

You shake your head and chuckle. "You can be so ridiculous."

"I know, but you'd act the same. You were so nervous that I thought you might pass out on my floor. Imagine the lecture Lucifer would've given me! You're so much trouble, but it's worth it." He murmurs into your hair and sighs. "So, what are you gonna do?" Warm arms squeeze your form a little tighter. 

"That's why I came here. I want to make the most out of the time I have left with your brothers, but especially you."

Mammon holds you closer to his warm body at the notion. He doesn't want to let go. "What about after that?"

"I hope there is no 'after.'" There's a brief pause before you continue, "I want to stay here, with you, all of you. I don't wanna go back to a place that I don't belong to...This is my home now." The sentences come out broken and shaky as if you're about to shatter at any moment.

Warm droplets sprinkle his shirt and he realizes that you're crying. His heart wrenches with emotions he didn't know he was capable of feeling before he met you. The familial affection he experiences with his brothers is vastly different than the love he feels for you. He soothes your back while your body is wracked withheld sobs.

"Let's run away together," he whispers and squeezes you tighter, "just you and me, baby! We'll have the best night of your life in town, and it'll all be on me." 

A choked out chuckle breaks out from you. Teary eyes look up at his own, a tan hand reaching to wipe them away from his lover's cheeks. You lean into Mammon's touch and smile softly before letting out a choked out laugh. It's not every day that the Avatar of Greed will spoil someone. "I'd like that! Just one more misadventure before I have to go back."

"Great! Let's book it before Levi realizes I borrowed some cash. Hold on tight, babe!" With that, Mammon lifts you up bridal style and opens the door, dashing out and the couple laughing merrily along the way.

Lamps and neon signs are strewn about the streets as you both stroll together. When you first arrived, you were surprised at just how lively and similar it was to the human realm. The foreign atmosphere still had a sense of familiarity to it. Mammon used to sneak you out of the house when your homesickness hit hard (though he would vehemently deny it) for even the most menial of things, like a snack run at ungodly hours, just to distract you from loneliness. Now you can't help but call the Devildom, more like Mammon, home.

The cool night air of the Devildom makes you shiver. Before you two went out of the house, you made a quick trip to your room and grabbed your jackets. Even with the jacket on, since you aren't pressed up to Mammon's body, you're cold.

He's thinking the same thing but doesn't say anything. His stubbornness to appear cool is still present even after being together for a couple of months–cute! you definitely notice Mammon's silent trembles and reaches for his hand. Red reaches the tips of his ears and coughs, holding you gently.

"Where to, Mammon?"

He points to a small restaurant that's nestled in between all the larger ones that would typically go unnoticed unless you actively seek it out, like now. "Wanted to try real hell-flavored noodles before you went," he grumbles, "I know they don't make noodles this good in the human realm! It's like there's no spice in it."

"Yeah, well because humans are fragile creatures with fragile taste buds. Don't know if I could say that for Simeon though…" That man is a wizard, but still human! Maybe magic doesn't dull down tastebuds?

Shaking away such thoughts, you both enter the establishment. It's very quaint and the smell of warm soup wafts to your nose. It burns a little from all the spicy aromas, but it's not unbearable. "Are you sure I can eat anything at all? Don't you remember when you made me try your demon instant noodles, Mammon?"

That was quite the memory! He asked you to sneak into the kitchen with him during one of your frequent sleepovers in your room. You tried them after he kept raving about the flavor and how "fucking bomb" they were. One bite was all it took before you started crying at how spicy it was. "What the fuck are those!? Dude, your radioactive noodles are making me sweat out of all my orifices!" You exclaimed and that was when you two were found out by Lucifer and subsequently sent to your rooms. 

"Hell yeah, I did! That was funny," Mammon laughs heartily, which causes a couple of the patrons to shoot sharp glares at you. Sheepishly, you whisper "sorry" and lightly smack his arm. 

"Nice going genius…!" You hide behind the menu in embarrassment and read the text. Pick your spice level from wimpy imp to eternal damnation in hellfire!? What kind of flavor scale is this? you'd definitely be fearing for your tastebuds now. "Mammon, I'm serious when I say that I can't eat anything here." It's not that you can't handle your spice, but that you don't want to feel like your tongue has been permanently singed off your mouth.

He scoffs and waves a hand around in front of his face. "Eh, you'll be fine! I asked the chefs beforehand if they could use as little space as possible. Don't go complainin' if your noodles taste like water!"

Clearly frazzled, you appreciate the sentiment anyway. Mammon cares, but he has an odd way of showing it. 

You leave the establishment full. Your "lame-ass water ramen'' was still plenty spicy for you but surprisingly palatable. The reflection of yourself in Mammon's glowing, fiery soup makes you shudder. One strong whiff was enough to make your nose shrivel up and afraid that if you breathed in anymore, you would no longer have nose hair! Demons truly are magnificent creatures.

You walk together for a while, silently enjoying each other's company but you have no clue where you're headed to next. As if he could read your mind, Mammon speaks. "We're gonna go somewhere where I can spend time by myself. A special spot." That's enough to pique your interest. He doesn't talk about it much more than that and you'd rather keep the place a surprise anyway. "We're almost there. Close your eyes and hold my hand."

Mammon silently continues walking with you in tow for a couple more minutes before stopping. The lack of sight heightens your sense of hearing, and you pick up on the sound of water and the rustle of leaves. The air feels much cleaner compared to the stuffiness of the restaurant. 

Taking it as a cue, you open your eyes wide in awe. The scenery before you is simply breathtaking. A small waterfall flows down to a bubbling brook, and some of the flora is glowing a soft pale green. You're at a loss for words as the grip on his hand loosens, falling slack at your side. Mammon fidgets in place. "S-so? What do you think?" You're expecting a "not that I care" comment but it doesn't come.

"You're quite the romantic if this is your special place," you tease and grin up at him, "it's amazing. Thank you for showing me." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He takes your hand again and leads you to a patch of grass just a few feet away from the stream. You both sit down, appreciating the comfortable silence as you close your eyes and rest your head on Mammon's shoulder.

None of you want this moment to end. "If I could stay here like this forever with you, I will be happy," you mutter. An eternity isn't something a mortal like you could ever hope to comprehend, you both know that.

"Me too." His fingers, laced with your own, squeeze firmly. "I've met a lot of humans, but you...you're different. I don't want you to leave."

Tears begin to well up in your eyes and you attempt to hold them back, but your quivering voice gives them away. "You make this difficult, y'know?" They fall onto his jacket, but he doesn't mind it getting dirty. He's more worried about your wellbeing.

"I hated it up there, Mammon. I hardly talk to my friends and family, and I doubt they even noticed I was gone for a year. I don't know what the hell I'm doing in school nor do I wanna go back to that place. When I got…zapped to the Devildom, I was scared." Your body shakes and in response, his arms wrap around you to console you.

"Of course I'd be scared! Everything was new and weird, a turn in my life that I never expected. But you, you made it so easy to get used to life down here. Even when I felt homesick, I realized with time that being with you was home. I can't go back there, Mammon."

The House of Lamentation welcomed you in, with everyone's best efforts, and they helped you feel more safe and secure in a year than all your past life up in the human realm. Mammon was silent during your vent, listening to your words and clinging onto them like a lifeline. "That's it."

With that, he drags you up to your feet and you stumble at the suddenness of it all. "H-huh? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do you mean? We're going to Lord Diavolo's right now. You're staying here."

You gasp in shock. The previous conversation with Lucifer before you left goes off in your brain. Nervousness flares up and you wrap your hands around his arm. "Wait, wait! We just—we can't do that!"

"Ha?! Did you not hear yourself, because I sure did! You wanna stay here as much as all of us do. What's the harm in asking?" His loud voice makes you flinch which makes his eyebrows furrow with worry. Whether you're prepared or not, Mammon is right. You will not stay complacent. 

"And you call me trouble!" You laugh, he grins widely. "There's that smile I was waiting for! I hate seeing you cry." You roll your semi-tearful eyes and smile back.

"Oh, whatever. You know how emotional I can get. Let's go!" 

"We ain't walking. Get on!" He kneels down and motions for you to mount his back. "You're way too slow and unfit, I'm carrying you to his castle." He is not wrong about those two statements, but you don't admit it out loud. You get on and wrap your arms around his neck. "Hang on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Mammon leaps from tree to tree, building to building. The cold wind bites at your face, but his back is warm. You laugh giddily at the adrenaline rushing through your veins as he continues the journey to Diavolo's castle. Sometimes, you forget that Mammon is a high-ranking demon with kickass powers. He'd probably nag you if you said that, though. 

Soon enough, you arrive at the large estate and you get off. Your legs turned into jelly during the trip. You would've fallen to your three foot high demise had your boyfriend's quick reflexes not kicked in, catching you in his arms. "Dammit, you humans and your damn fragile, squishy bodies!"

Your arm shoots out to grab his shoulder for stability. "My hero!" You swoon dramatically and lie your free hand across your forehead. Mammon sneers and let's you go, making you drop a couple inches to the cold tile below. "Gah, nevermind! I take that back, asshole!"

"Well, pick your ass back up. We got the Devil's son to convince here!" He offers a hand and you reluctantly pull yourself back up with it. 

The banter between you two did a lot to help you relax, but it's now time to face off with the second most powerful being in the entire Devildom. The worst Diavolo could do is say no, probably...hopefully. You're pretty sure he likes you well enough to not bring any harm on you. Despite how carefree he comes off, you're still a little scared of him. 

No! Any thoughts regarding hesitation get blown out of your head, your eyes lit with determination. Yeah, you're scared, but you also want to stay, and so do the rest of the brothers. This isn't just for you. Fear still flows through your veins and to your heart, but with Mammon by your side, out goes tenacity from your arteries that runs your limbs static with electricity. As long as I'm with you then I'll be okay–you both share that thought.

Onwards do you march towards the domineering castle, your resolve stronger than your fear. Swallowing the lump that's formed in your throat, you shakily reach up to wrap your fist against the heavy wooden doors. Mammon shifts a worried look your way but you brush it off with a wry smile. There is no turning back.

Barbatos greets you with raised eyebrows as he opens one of the doors slowly. "Hm? And to what do I owe this late visit to Lord Diavolo to?"

"We got a bone to pick with–ow, ow, okay! Ugh, anyway, we wanted to talk to him." Mammon rubs his rib where you jabbed with your elbow for his manners, or lack thereof. "About letting me stay," you finish and look at the ground nervously before turning up to meet the omniscient demon's eyes with a spark twinkling yours. 

The sight amuses him. Standing before him is a frail human who had previously succumbed to his time manipulation. An utter and complete fool, in spite of being very aware of the nature of demons. To think that you would have an audience with Lord Diavolo without an appointment is laughable, so he lets them both pass through. "Feel free to talk with Lord Diavolo, then. Send him my apologies for allowing you in so easily." Barbatos's sorry didn't sound sincere at all. When you're an all-encompassing being that knows the past, present, and future, life gets boring very quickly. Barbatos doesn't need to shackle himself to a master, so why? Seemed fun in his own way. 

"Oh, really? I wasn't expecting to get this far...I don't know–ow! Okay, okay!" Mammon jabs you with his elbow in retaliation.

"Stop hesitating! Thanks, Barbs, we're gonna dip now." He tows you away while you complain at him for poking you so firmly, your voices growing quieter the further you walk. 

"A human and a demon who are so madly in love with each other. Interesting," Barbatos mutters to himself, a thoughtful hand on his chin. 

"Ugh, like I said, it's different when I poke you 'cus I bet you hardly feel a thing! You've seen how noodly I am compared to you, and you're a demon too–! Oh, we're here." You both stop in your tracks at the entrance to Diavolo's office. You've never felt so intimidated fromna door. You seriously consider leaving, your head turned the opposite direction. Mammon still shackles you next to his side and your droop.

"You ready?" Before you can answer, Mammon is already pounding away at the heavy wooden door. "Oi, Lord Diavolo! Open up!" 

A hand smacks your forehead. It really is too late now. A muffled "the door is unlocked" comes out and Mammon, despite his previous gusto, opens the door sheepishly. 

"And what can I do for you?" Diavolo swivels around from his tall leather chair and you half-expect him to be stroking a cat curled up on his lap. Empty-handed, he laces them together and shoots the both of you a small, curt smile.

Swallowing any lumps of fear that may have formed in your throat, you speak. "What will it take for me to stay in the Devildom?"

Diavolo lets out a hearty laugh at your sudden question, leaving you a little irritated. There's just something about him that didn't sit right with you–which is something else, seeing as though you are perfectly comfortable living with seven other demons. However for the most part, you are mad that he seems so dismissive about your question.

Before you can give him a piece of your mind, Diavolo stops laughing and folds his hands on top of his table. "Specify for me."

"...I'd like to not go back to the human realm. I want to stay here with everyone. I've…I've got nobody waiting for me if I go back. Please." You bow your head and fold your arms, resting your hands on your elbows. Say something, please.

A sigh and anxiety held by bated breath. "I'll admit, I will also miss you once you leave," he starts and you and Mammon look at each other hopefully, "but, I won't let that interfere with my goals. Surely you two know about them, correct?" Uniting the heavens, the earth, and hell. Of course you two know. You can feel your heart sink as the silence suffocates you. "That doesn't mean we can't compromise, however."

"The school year has just about ended for everyone, not just you. They get two months off for vacation." The demon prince gets up from the squeaky leather chair and circles the both of you. Mammon reaches out to grasp your hand, grounding your mind to reality. "You should go back to the human realm during that break."

The "should" is an unspoken order from him. "Say your goodbyes, get some souvenirs, something like that. After those two months, you'll come back and continue your education down here."

After what feels like forever, your head rises. Your palms are sweaty, but Mammon doesn't seem to mind. His hands are much sweatier than yours, actually. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and relax your body. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart." 

"It's quite funny seeing you two so in love, by the way! Very interesting indeed. I would hate to be the force that separates such a lovely couple." His humor can be quite twisted at times. "Now get out of here, love birds. I should prepare a party…"

Before he can continue to ramble, you both exit the office, the door magically slamming shut. Mammon turns to you, your head pointed downwards towards the ground. Your body trembles slightly. Your arms reach out to him, holding his larger body close to yours as you bury your head in his chest. “I can stay. I can stay, Mammon…!”

He says nothing, merely wrapping his arms against you. You both walk home, arm in arm and laughing all the way. As long as you could stay with Mammon, it didn't matter where you had to go. Diavolo never mentioned that you couldn't bring the demon brothers up to the human realm.

You're sure they won't mind living in your tiny apartment. Lucifer once said that "all of your humanly expenses are being covered for" so you hope that included your rent. Mammon nudges your side, breaking your train of thought. The House of Lamentation looms over you. You recall when you first arrived that you almost turned tail to leave, had Mammon not stopped you. It really does look like something out of a fairy tale scary story you would tell to children. Now, you think of this place as your home every time you lay eyes on it. 

The moment you two enter your home, the rest of the brothers flood you with their presence. "Oi, get out the way, dammit!" Mammon places an arm out in front of you to prevent the others from touching you. Rolling your eyes, you duck under and let them smother you in questions and attention.

"Oh, dear, where the hell did you two go!?" Asmodeus whines and throws his arms around your shoulders dramatically. You hug him back and pat his bicep. 

"We went to Diavolo's to talk." Shocked, the blond reels back and grip your shoulders in a vice, rattling you. 

"YOOOO, this human is omega weirdchamp lolol. Just went to Lord D*avolo's and came back alive LOOOOL can we get a pog in the replies!? And sent." Good to know that some people can stay consistent even in times of trouble. Lucifer yanks the D.D.D. out of his hands, Levi blubbering all the way, and putting it in his breast pocket. The eldest brother holds back an oncoming lecture for the otaku. 

("It's always that damn phone of yours…" He grumbles.)

"You fools are more trouble than you're worth. You, sometimes–but Mammon, all the time." Satan rubs his temple with furrowed eyebrows. "But that's what makes you so lovable."

You let a cheesy grin spread across your face as you run the back of your neck. "Sorry. Anyway, I can stay here!" They start clamoring in glee but Lucifer quickly quiets them down. "I have to go back to the human realm for summer vacation, however. Diavolo never said anything about not taking you guys with me."

Leviathan gasps and hisses out an elongated "yesss!" while pumping his fist as if he scored the top prize in an ichiban kuji. "Dude, I can get so much merch for cheap now, hell yeah! You don't know how much it costs for proxy services between realms. Honestly, it'd be cheaper to go up there myself. Oh, I can go to an idol live too! I think my oshi has a summer tour too, I–"

"Shut up," Beel pipes up and stuffs a handful of chips into Leviathan's open mouth.

"Nobody gives a fuck," Belphegor adds. His voice is a bit groggy from waking up from his stand-up slumber. "I've always wanted to try sleeping on a human realm pillow before…"

"Really? I feel like they would make pillows all the same in between realms." Asmo shrugs and beams at you. "We could like, go to the beach! Feel the warm sun on our skin, entice a bunch of cuties for ourselves~ What do you think?"

Mammon stomps his foot on the ground and yanks Asmo's arms off.your shoulders. "Oi, stupid horndog, I'm right here! My human doesn't need anyone else, thanks!"

You've been holding it in, but you can't anymore. Laughter escapes from you like an over boiled pot of water, silencing the brothers. "It's good to be home…!" You motion for them to huddle together in a group hug. Belphegor takes full advantage, engulfing his body around yours and resting his chin on top of your hair. 

"We can save logistics for tomorrow." Lucifer's voice is muffled, his arms stretched out to hug the outside of the demon brother mass. "For now, you should head off and sleep. That goes for all of you."

Everyone disperses, exchanging their good nights without a single goodbye headed your way. In your room, Mammon is curled around you like a cat, his chest against your back. His soft snores let you know that he's in deep sleep.

What a rocky, turbulent year it has been, huh? Adapting to a new environment, and hell of all places, is not easy. However with your newfound family, you managed to scrape by (mostly) unscathed. Perhaps everything is alright in the Devildom.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW that was a lot of fluff. lots of crying. i feel like leviathan would complain like "hhhh im so suck :(" and lucifer replies "its that damn phone" 
> 
> also im out of school for like 4 weeks??? hell yeah!! gonna write, hopefully, and play games lolol


End file.
